revelations_endingfandomcom-20200214-history
Aries
Aries is one of the Zodiac beasts of the Endless World and serves as a shepherd. She keeps her place high in the mountains where she watches over the Endless World and all that happens in it. Appearance Like the other inhabitants, Aries appears as a genderless human but is hinted to be female like the other Zodiac Stellati. She has light grayish auburn hair that curls upwards in the back and curls inwards in the front and sides, dark graying eyes, and her skin is pale from living where it always snows. On her head is her hat whom she named RAM: Drive, but calls him RAM for short. When RAM is not on her head, it is shown that her hair is more gray at the top and from it protrudes two stubby horns common to female rams, giving further clue she might be female. Her outfit is a smooth white long sleeved thin top underneath a knitted sleeveless brown and cream striped sweater. She wears short snow-white jeans decked with diamonds in the shape of the Aries symbol on her back pockets and her shoes are moccasins. She also never parts with her shepherd's crook that she uses sort of like a witch broom to travel from her home, but it is mostly to keep her herds in check. When provoked into a battle, Aries uses her shepherd's crook or RAM, who is actually alive. Aries uses brute force and draws off advantages from anywhere due to her inability to fight properly and her lack of skills. Personality and Traits Aries is known as a "big and fluffy softy" by Freya. The Stellas is very quiet, not talking much when she doesn't feel like it, but when she does her voice is soft and she speaks as few words as possible. When she raises her voice, however, like a battle cry, she bleats when attempting to speak, sometimes it is accidental but other times it is to censor words she mutters at her opponent. She rarely ever seems to engage in battle since all she ever does is take care of herds and just watch the world in her spare time. When it doesn't involve her basic job, which she is very dedicated to, Aries mostly just acts as a witness, but when fighting she is quite brutal and very head-on. She cannot sway others' decisions nor say no to a request, but she is a simple mediator between other characters. Move List Charger (w/o RAM) Charges up power and plows straight at her opponent with her head. Can only be used as an opening move. (Long range) Charger (RAM) Charges straight at opponent with RAM enlarging his horns for damage. Can only be used as an opening move. (Long range) Getting the Crook Uses her Shepherd's Crook and shoves the curved end into opponent's midsection. When used as a double combo, the Crook swings around and aims for the head of the opponent. (Mid range) Mutton Leg Quickly shoves her knee into the oponent's mid-section. Can be chained twice. (Melee) Category:Characters